


【艾撒】城户纱织有一片羽毛

by fatum_sts



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: 只要天上的一道阳光，我的心就会燃烧





	【艾撒】城户纱织有一片羽毛

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然是艾撒，但是几乎没有撒嘎（。）虽然艾俄洛斯和女神互动很多，但CP并不是艾雅（。）
> 
> *灵感来自于Rammstein的Mein Herz Brennt和Links 2 3 4，战车真是太棒了，过了十年我也还是喜欢战车
> 
> *本来想作为530贺，但是想想实在不大合适，写完也捂不住，就这样吧

城户纱织有一片羽毛。

她不记得那片羽毛是哪里来的，也不记得它应该摆在哪里。在她的记忆里，它好像始终都在某个地方，有时候在她的口袋里，有时候在枕头边，有时候随意地丢在地面上，她一伸手就能抓到。等她长大了一点，能规规矩矩地在椅子上坐定一会儿，它有时也会出现在桌上。有几次她突然发现自己看不见它了，一回头，却在镜子里发现它好端端地插在自己鬓边，像一件漂亮的发饰，亮闪闪地藏在她的头发里。

爷爷从来没有提起过羽毛的事情。爷爷很喜欢她，经常夸她像个小公主，会注意到保姆给她换了新的项链，偶尔也会说一些她不太懂的话，但却从来没有注意到过那片羽毛。这样想来，她的保姆每天帮她梳头发，帮她把枕头拍得又松又软，帮她掖被角，捡起地上的玩具，却也从来没有提过关于羽毛的一个字。她的家庭教师，女佣，还有辰巳，所有的人，都对她的羽毛视而不见，就好像它根本不存在一样。

可它明明是一片那么漂亮的羽毛！她在花园里见过乌鸦和鸽子的羽毛，有的还比较完整，也有软乎乎地卷起来的绒毛，被踩得脏兮兮的，原本整齐的羽丝乱糟糟地向各个方向交错着，很快就会被扫帚无情地扫掉。她的羽毛可不是这样。她的羽毛有着叶子一样饱满的弧线，像是雕塑那样挺拔，然而摸上去却是柔软的。更不寻常的是，它是金色的，只要有一丁点光落在上面，就仿佛点起一团小小的火，整片羽毛像是在发光，笼罩在金色的光晕里。她捧着它，就像捧着一片凝固的阳光，一片不会把她灼痛的火苗。

她喜欢她的羽毛，虽然除了她以外，仿佛没有人看得见它。

 

那显然不是普通的羽毛，她一直以来都模模糊糊地知道。再漂亮的鸟儿也不能给她一根别人看不见的羽毛。只是因为它从最初开始就始终在她身边，其他人也都视而不见，她也就想不起来追问它的来历——谁又会追究自己呼吸的空气来自哪里呢？谁又会向盲人追问一朵花的模样、向聋子寻求里拉琴的音色呢？她只知道那是她的羽毛，不同寻常、无法解释、却又坚定地陪伴着她，像是影子跟随脚步，月光守护夜色。

于是在它变成人类的时候，她也并没有多么惊惶。

那是在她四岁的时候，生日宴会结束之后，保姆把她安顿进柔软的被窝，可是她睁开眼，却发现自己站在一个黑漆漆的石头房间里。她叫爷爷，叫保姆和辰巳，可是谁也没有来，只有她自己的声音撞到石头上又跌回来，空空落落地留下一声声残响。离她不远的地方燃着一豆烛火，火苗太小，从她站的地方看过去，只能看到一小团明亮的光晕，什么也看不清楚。

“怎么回事呀？”她为了给自己壮胆，大声问道，“这是哪里？”

没有人回答她。然而不知为什么，她却觉得自己并非独自一人身处这间石室。在烛火无法照亮的广阔黑暗里，有什么东西正在窥探，觊觎，蠢蠢欲动。她仿佛可以听到呼吸的声音，不太规律，像是在克制贪婪或者忍受痛苦。她忽然害怕起来，恐惧像一头没有形状的巨兽，化身为石室内的阴影，把她一口吞掉，她忍不住哭起来，边哭边向烛光的方向跑去，好像这一丁点的光，就能驱散她的恐惧和阴影里的怪物。

可是不管她怎么跑，烛光都没有变得离她更近一点。她听见自己乱糟糟的脚步声，咚咚咚地踩在地上，在石壁上撞出回响。眼泪堵住了她的鼻子，让她不得不张开嘴呼吸，她觉得很累，透不过气，眼睛也被泪水里的盐分刺得火烫。身后的呼吸声越来越重，她回过头，瞥见红色的反光一闪而过，像是故事里的恶魔红色的眼睛。她看见一丝灰白的长发，一道冷酷的金色闪光，然而烛火依然遥不可及。她脚下一滑摔倒在地，想爬起来，却发现支撑自己的手臂发着抖，满手心的汗，双腿软得站不起来。红眼睛的黑暗逼得更近了，她几乎能感觉到黑暗冰凉的手指抓住她的头发，她捂住脸，闭上眼睛，尖叫起来。

“醒醒，别害怕，醒过来就好了。”

她没有听见过这个声音，但却不觉得陌生。她再次睁开眼睛——这次是真的了，她又回到了自己柔软的被窝里，枕头有些潮湿，梦中的眼泪流到了现实里。她伸手抹了一把脸，才发现自己手里紧紧攥着那片金色的羽毛，月光从敞开了一条缝的窗帘里漏进来，落到羽毛上，让它看起来仿佛自身就在发光。

“对吧？你看，醒过来就好了，醒过来就不需要害怕了。”那个她没有听过却并不陌生的声音说。她抬起头，看见一个人曲着一条腿坐在她的床沿，月光同样落在他脸上，映出一双明亮的绿眼睛。哪怕坐着，也能看出来他个子很高。她没有见过这个人，此刻却并不感到害怕，仿佛他本来就应该在这里，在她身边，安慰她的每一个噩梦。

“你是谁？”她用睡衣的袖子又抹了一把脸，擦掉黏在脸上的汗水和眼泪，试图使自己显得精神一点，“为什么会在我房间里？”

“我一直都在呀，”高大的年轻人偏过头，向她手里的羽毛扬了扬下巴，“我叫艾俄洛斯。”

“你是我的爸爸吗？”她忽然想起自己从未出现过的父母，急急忙忙地伸出手，去抓对方的袖子——直到这时她才发现对方整个上半身都是光着的，着实不是应该出现在淑女睡房里的装束。

“什么？！”叫做艾俄洛斯的年轻人似乎也被吓了一跳，慌忙举起双手来表示无辜，“不不不，怎么可能呢！”

“你没有穿衣服！”她有些生气地指控道。

“我，我死的时候就是这样的，哪里来得及去找衣服！”艾俄洛斯跳了起来，着急地四处张望，似乎想从这间属于一个四岁小姑娘的房间里找出一件能穿的上衣来。纱织看着他急得跳脚的样子，实在不太像能做她爸爸的年纪，大概也就十几岁吧，不能更多了。

她低头看了看手心里攥着的羽毛。艾俄洛斯是想说他一直住在羽毛里吗？住在羽毛里好像的确用不着衣服，也许羽毛的精灵就是这样的，没有铠甲，甚至连衣服也没有，却可以赶走噩梦里红眼睛的恶魔，把她安全地带回现实里。她回忆了一下，恍惚还能记起梦境的末尾，她陷在自己闭上眼睛营造的黑暗中，恶魔从外面的黑暗里伸来冰凉的手指，而就在手指抓住她头发的一瞬间，她好像看见了金色的光。也许那不是烛火，而是她的羽毛，是艾俄洛斯，燃烧起金色的光芒，斩断了恶魔的利爪。

“久等了。”艾俄洛斯的声音把她从回忆中再次惊醒。她抬起头，这回她的羽毛精灵已经穿好了衣服，显然不是从她房间里找出来的——她可没有这么粗糙的东西！那是一件剪裁简单到粗糙的布质训练服，看起来已经很旧了，胸前用细绳系了几道，固定住领口。她大概是露出了有些嫌弃的表情，艾俄洛斯挠了挠头，有些不好意思地解释：“你的记忆里没有我能穿的衣服，我得去别人的记忆里找。可是他很警觉，我跑出来之前只来得及找到这一件。”

“你可以不用跑嘛，就算是他的记忆，衣服总是你的吧。”她思考了一下，觉得衣服其实也没有那么难看，只是简陋而已，但这个艾俄洛斯未免有点实诚过头，“你还可以直接告诉他，你需要你的衣服，说不定还能让他全都拿出来挑一挑。”

“不行啊，”艾俄洛斯摇了摇头，垂下眼睛，她不太明白那个表情到底意味着什么，“我做不到。”

“但是你能打败噩梦。”她叹了口气，不知道是该骂他没用，还是夸他厉害。

“对，”穿上了衣服的少年抬起头来，朝她露出一个小小的微笑，“这个我可以。”

她打了个哈欠。其实她还想再说点什么，比如梦里的恶魔有多可怕，但是不管她怎么努力回想，都已经想不起来恶魔的样子。事实上，她连阴影当中的究竟是不是恶魔、究竟会对她做什么也不确定。她觉得眼皮有点重，也许是先前梦中的奔逃消耗了太多的力气，也可能是因为艾俄洛斯承认了他能驱散噩梦，她终于可以放下心来，就一下子又困了起来。“我想睡觉，”她口齿不清地说。

艾俄洛斯轻轻地笑了一声，伸出手覆住她的眼睛。“睡吧。”他说。他的手轻得像是那片羽毛，她没有感觉到任何重量，也没有任何皮肤的质感，只能感觉到模糊的温暖。黑暗再次笼罩了她的眼睛，然而在艾俄洛斯的手心底下，她一点也不觉得害怕，很快就睡了过去。

这次她没有做梦。也许因为艾俄洛斯坐在她的床边，时刻警戒，静静燃烧，赶走了所有试图接近的噩梦。

当她在第二天的阳光下睁开眼睛的时候，艾俄洛斯已经消失了，那片金色的羽毛好端端地摆在她的枕头边。

她捡起羽毛，捏在手心里，跑去找她的爷爷。

 

她不是经常能见到艾俄洛斯。有时候她还是会做不太愉快的梦，而艾俄洛斯并不会现身。为此，她还在艾俄洛斯后一次出现的时候好好地发了一通脾气。“你这个骗子！”她气得用拳头砸自己的被子，“你明明说过你能打败噩梦的！”艾俄洛斯无奈地盘腿坐在她对面，老老实实地听她发火，直到她累了，蔫蔫地靠在床头板上，才抬起头来，向她道歉，告诉她，他并不是总能有足够的力量以人类的形象出现。

她这才想起来，艾俄洛斯第一次出现的时候就说过，他已经死了，她不能要求一个死人随叫随到。

这不公平，她愤愤地想，应该告诉爷爷，我身边的人，都必须活着才可以。

但是爷爷不知道羽毛的事，当然也不知道艾俄洛斯的事，她只是想想，并不会真的去和爷爷讲。而且，每次她梦见那个古怪的石头房子和阴影里的呼吸声，艾俄洛斯都会出现。对于无法时时刻刻出现的艾俄洛斯来讲，在重要的时候出现，已经做得够好了。

 

“你怎么还不睡觉？”

猝不及防听到艾俄洛斯的声音，纱织整个人惊得抖了一下，虚虚地握在手心里的羽毛差点掉到毯子上。不过她很快就放松下来，撇了撇嘴，扭过头去。艾俄洛斯拖了把椅子，在她床边坐了下来，撑着膝盖，歪过脑袋来打量她的脸色。

“我在想事情。”她生硬地说，抱起手臂来，摆出一副不耐烦的神色，“别烦我。”

“你在生气吗？”艾俄洛斯不依不饶地盯着她，“因为骑马那件事？”

“别烦我！”她干脆彻底钻进毯子，把脑袋也藏进去，整个人裹成一条毛毛虫。她当然在生气，气得不想睡觉，白天在花园里还可以挥舞马鞭，可以对辰巳颐指气使，可以拿邪武出气，可是到了夜晚，回到独自一人的卧房里，她还是不开心，而且连一个撒气的人都找不到。

“你知道自己不应该那样吧？”她紧紧地闭上眼睛，脑海里却依然不听话地浮现出艾俄洛斯抱起手臂皱起眉头的样子，“他们是应该保护你，但你不能把他们当做奴隶，任何人都不是你的奴隶。”

“可他们都是靠爷爷领养回来的呀！”她一把掀开毯子，坐起身来，“爷爷说，他是为了我才把他们领养回来的，是为了我！爷爷说，就连他们的命都是我的！”

她吼完了才觉得有点不太好。她喜欢艾俄洛斯，在爷爷领回来一百个男孩之前，城户府里没有和她年龄相近的孩子，除了恭敬有礼的保姆和家庭教师，就只有辰巳和爷爷。在这个只属于成年人的世界里，艾俄洛斯是她能找到的，最接近于兄长与同伴的存在。而当城户府来了一百个男孩之后，她又无比强烈地感觉到，他们没有一个真正是她的同伴。他们之间彼此玩耍，谈笑，吵架，打闹，爱护，支持，但是这些和她一点关系也没有。在面对她的时候，笑语和玩闹一瞬间都消失了，只剩下警觉或恭顺的窥探，像是巨龙降临的森林里，所有俗世的生物都刹那间静寂无声，没有鸟雀能与巨龙为伴。

他们明明活着，却仿佛和她活在不同的世界，比生者与死者的距离都要遥远。

“我的命也是您的，”漫长的沉默之后，艾俄洛斯终于开口道，“但不是因为您要求我这么做。”

“不要这样叫我！”她着急起来，伸手拉住艾俄洛斯的衣角——还是那件从不知道谁的记忆里偷出来的，洗得发白的简陋训练服，“艾俄洛斯！不要连你也这么叫我！”她委屈得几乎要哭出来，应该感谢她、热爱她的孤儿们拒绝她，现在连艾俄洛斯都用生疏的语言划出一道界限，那她就只剩爷爷了，可是只有爷爷怎么够呢？

艾俄洛斯只是沉默地低着头。不知道是不是因为生气的关系，他看起来严肃极了，第一次出现时属于少年人的慌张与笑意，连一丝影子也找不到了。虽然死去的人永远不会再增长年岁，她却莫名地觉得，艾俄洛斯的时间并没有停止流逝，他仍然在长大，成熟，变老，只是速率与她不同。就连理论上不会变老的羽毛精灵，也同样在一条无法看见的道路上离她远去。她忽然难过得不可自已，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来。她曲起膝盖，用手臂圈住，把自己缩成小小的一团，膝盖抵住眼睛，试图让毯子吸走流淌的眼泪。

她听到艾俄洛斯叹气的声音，然后是床单被挪动的细微声响，有人坐到了她的床边，一只手有些犹豫地盖上了她的头顶，笨拙地揉了揉她的头发。“抱歉……”艾俄洛斯说得很慢，好像浑身都不太自在，“我不太擅长这个。一般来说这种事都不归我管……但是现在也只有我，对吧？”

她闷在毯子里哭了一会儿，终于忍不住抬起头来找手帕擦鼻涕。艾俄洛斯看她抬头，正要放手，她眼疾手快一把抓住，把那只手又按回了自己的头顶上。“你也不坏，”她抬起模糊的视线，注视着艾俄洛斯无奈的绿眼睛，勉勉强强地承认，“挺擅长的。”

“那是因为你没见过真正擅长的，”艾俄洛斯小小地嗤笑了一声，他看起来又显得年轻了一点，仿佛有什么沉重的东西从他肩膀上卸了下去，他又可以笑，可以随意地和她讲话，但他显然已经不是三年前她第一次见到的羽毛精灵了，“但也有可能是我真的长进了吧。”显然，长进的不是只有他安慰人的能力，纱织想，谁能想到呢，死去的灵魂也可以继续成长。

“你一直在就好了，”她闷闷地说，“我不是真的非要他们当马不可，我只是……”

她又一次听到了艾俄洛斯的叹息。“我知道，”艾俄洛斯拍了拍她的脑袋，“但是对不起，我做不到。”

“因为你死了。”她又难过起来，只是没有到会哭的程度。金色的羽毛被她手心里的汗水和先前的眼泪沾湿，看起来却一点没有狼狈的样子。它永远是那么整齐，闪亮，静静地陪在她身边，根本看不出联系着一个已经死去的人。

艾俄洛斯拉起她的手，贴上训练服柔软粗糙的布料。在她的手心底下，一颗早就应该停止跳动的心脏规律地搏动，温暖的空气轻柔地穿过她的手指，像是无形的海浪。她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：那和她自己的心跳不一样，和任何活人的心跳都不一样，但那毫无疑问是一颗跳动的心，一颗由灵魂而不是肌肉构成的，虚无的心。

“它只有在被注入血液的时候才能跳起来，”艾俄洛斯放开她的手，重新坐回床边的椅子上，“当然，不是真的血，但道理是一样的。没有血液的话，它就一点用也没有了，我也就没办法出现。”

“那你需要什么样的血液呢？”她忽然燃起了希望，只要是可以得到的东西，她可以去求爷爷，爷爷什么都会答应她，就算是真的血液也没关系。

而艾俄洛斯只是摇了摇头，她认得那个表情，他第一次出现的时候，她就见过那个表情，但是直到现在，她仍然不懂那意味着什么。“以后再告诉你吧，”他说，“以后你会知道的。”

“但是现在不行。”她失望地垂下头，躺了回去。

“现在不行。”艾俄洛斯把椅子转了个方向，换了个更舒服的姿势坐好，开始了他惯例的守夜，“现在是你睡觉的时间。”

 

“艾俄洛斯，”她跪在床边，低着头趴在床沿上，闭着眼睛，任由自己淹没在手臂与眼睑营造的黑暗里，“你在吗？”

她感觉到手心里的羽毛微微颤抖，像是有一阵微风吹过。如果睁开眼，她就能看到它亮起来，一团温暖的金色光晕，宛如多年以前的梦境里遥远的一豆烛火，没有开灯的房间里唯一的光。但她已经很累了，并不想睁开眼睛。

“我在这里。”艾俄洛斯的声音从她身后传来。她听到轻微的脚步声，灵魂的脚步比任何人的都要轻，但如果她仔细倾听，还是能听得见。除了脚步声之外，她还听到一些别的声音，坚硬而清脆。那件穿旧的训练服是不会发出这样的声音的，他又去谁的记忆里拿回了什么东西吗？

“爷爷死了。”奇怪的是，说出这几个字的时候，她居然没有哭，也许是因为之前已经掉完了所有的眼泪，新的眼泪还没有来得及制造出来。她的眼睛又热又疼，喉咙也干涩得发疼，鼻子被手帕擦得发红，这样丢脸的小姑娘，怎么能是雅典娜呢？可是爷爷是不会骗她的，临死之前，爷爷紧紧握着她的手，布满皱纹的皮肤像粗粝的石头，几乎要在她的手背上印下刻痕。爷爷有一百个孩子，为了她，全都献出来，送到堪比地狱的训练场，任由他们死去，或者熬着活下来，再为了她战斗。爷爷浑浊的眼睛里流下泪来，说了很多她不太懂的东西，或许因为爷爷只是需要说出来，并不需要她回答。她只听明白了一点，她是两百多年才转生一次的雅典娜，是爷爷从某个濒死的少年手中接过来，带回身边，又献祭了自己的一百个孩子加以保护的女神，是从死里逃脱的生，毫不自知地走在死亡堆叠而成的台阶上。

“你就是射手座吗？”她仍然没有睁开眼睛，疲倦地问，“把我交给爷爷的，就是你吗？”

脚步声从身后来到了侧面，然后是一阵类似金属相碰摩擦的轻响。艾俄洛斯的手落到她的颈侧和手臂，轻轻托起她的脑袋，拉着她的胳膊，把她从爷爷床边扶起来，像展开一张压得太紧的折纸。她终于把视线转到艾俄洛斯身上，绿眼睛的青年像是一束明亮的火焰，戴着金色的头冠，全身笼罩在闪亮的铠甲中，身后拖着一双巨大的翅膀。她认出了她的羽毛——和青年铠甲上那对金色羽翼上的一模一样。艾俄洛斯让她安稳地站好，然后放开手，退开两步，单膝跪地，低下了头。

“雅典娜，射手座黄金圣斗士艾俄洛斯，向您效忠。”

她说不出话，不知道自己该说什么，也不知道还能说些什么。她想起一年多前，艾俄洛斯说，他的生命也是她的，当时她怎么就没有意识到呢。那时候，她说了多么愚蠢的话啊，发了幼稚的脾气，做了让人失望的傻事，她怎么就没有听明白呢？

她又想起了爷爷讲的故事。是什么样的邪恶杀死了艾俄洛斯呢？她要和什么样的邪恶作战呢？她真的能打败杀掉过艾俄洛斯的邪恶吗？她梦见过石室，金色的闪光，粗重的呼吸和危险，那就是邪恶的面孔吗？所有的问题都没有答案，她也不知道如何去寻找答案。“我还没有准备好。”她无措地向后退了一步，却撞上了床头柜，无法再退。

“您会的，”射手座凝视着她的眼睛，不容置疑，也不容退缩，“您一定会的。”

那是第一个看着她的眼睛，称她为雅典娜，选择为她战斗并且早在多年以前就为她而死的圣斗士。她不能让他失望，或许还能试着为他报仇。

 

没有了爷爷，她只能靠自己去成为这个所谓的雅典娜，靠自己去为自己想做的事铺路。古杜拉竞技场在一片疑问之中开工建造，信得过的使者被派去探访训练生的进展，银河战争的筹备由她亲自过问。一开始，没有人把她当一回事——不过是个小姑娘罢了，要一百个都有，他们说，只是这一个运气好，不知怎么的就被城户老爷子认作了孙女，老爷子大概也是年纪大了，老糊涂了。可是很快，他们就学乖了，哪怕只是个小姑娘，哪怕只是运气好，可城户纱织就是古杜拉财团说一不二的大小姐。

于是，当她脚踏星辰，走下银河战争的穹顶时，曾真心地相信一切都会如她所料。

 

“太不像话了！小姐放心，凭古杜拉财团的影响力，不管这群混账逃到哪里都能把他们揪出来！说得有多了不起呢，圣斗士，结果还不是只敢偷偷摸摸搞破坏的小流氓！不过那群傻小子什么时候才能回来？该用得着他们的时候影子也不见一个……”

“辰巳。”她打断了喋喋不休的管家，“你先去休息吧。”

“小姐，您可不能一个人呆着呀！”看着她从小长大的管家似乎还是没有平静下来，“竞技场也就算了，谁知道他们还会干什么？这群亡命之徒！什么事情做不出来？”

“我不会有事的，”她按了按挂在项链上的羽毛，金色的羽毛凉凉地贴着她的指尖，“今天也辛苦你了。”

辰巳似乎还想说些什么，在她的凝视下，最终还是低了头，道了晚安，退了出去。她慢慢地呼出一口气，走到沙发边坐下。窗帘没有拉上，从窗户里，能看到暗蓝的夜空，寥寥嵌着几颗星星，不算很亮，遥遥地闪着微光，一眨眼就会看丢，和她几天之前踩在脚下的灿烂光芒相比，暗淡得简直可怜。

但她脚下曾经像梦一样美丽的星河是假的，这样暗淡而遥远的光才是真的。她忽然意识到自己在紧急会议和采访中挺得笔直的肩膀不知何时已经垮了下来，懒洋洋地塌着，既不像是骄傲高贵的城户家大小姐，也不像是攻无不克的战争女神。她真的是转生的雅典娜吗？就连作为预演的银河战争，都已经难以为继，那么尚未打响的真正战斗呢？艾俄洛斯的黄金圣衣在众目睽睽之下被抢走了，竞技场在谁都不知道的时候被毁掉了，她踩在脚下的虚假的星星，已经变成了一堆碎掉的电子元件和玻璃残渣，压在倒塌断裂的钢筋混凝土底下。爷爷生前献给她的战士，又一个个都不知所踪。辰巳不放心她一个人呆着，可是这场仗，或许真的只能靠她一个人去打。

暗蓝的夜色里，一簇金色的暖光悄悄地亮了起来。她低下头，摘下项链上挂着的羽毛，托在手心里，平平地搁在膝盖上。金色的光晕逐渐扩散开来，从她手中飞出去，在只有黯淡星光的房间里勾勒出明亮的轮廓。仿佛此刻，遮蔽在凡人眼前的尘雾突然被风吹散，露出原本不得而见的命运之线，无数闪耀的金色丝线从看不见的纺锤上悄然展开，密密地织成她所熟悉的形象。

“我以为你不会再出现了。”她看着自己手心里发光的羽毛，轻声说，“你的黄金圣衣被人抢走了。我以为你也跟着不见了……要不就是，你对我失望了。”

“圣衣是圣衣，我是我。”近十年的岁月里，逐渐变得熟悉的声音回答她，“而且我为什么要失望呢？”

他问得太过坦荡，反倒让她无话可说，任何理由都显得像是幼稚的无理取闹。“我说过，”艾俄洛斯蹲了下来，视线与她眼睛的位置齐平，仿佛等待着她攒够勇气抬起眼睛，“我的命也是你的，但不是因为你要求我这么做。”

“我知道，”她固执地凝视着平摊在膝盖上的手心，“你是为了我才死的。”

艾俄洛斯呼了口气，像是有太多无法付诸语言的无奈。“我那时候太年轻，又傻，”也许时间的流逝对于没有彻底离开的灵魂也同样适用，早逝的射手座看起来已经完全是一个成年人，“但是救了你这件事，是我当时最正确的决定。”

“你怎么知道你救下来的婴儿就一定能成为合格的雅典娜？”她不自觉地捏紧了拳头，温柔的金色光芒仍然从指缝间微微地透出来，宛如一小片白昼的碎片，被她囚禁在指间，藏到了夜里，“万一我守护不了大地，那怎么办？”

“我不知道，”艾俄洛斯坦诚地回答，“我只能相信。”

“有人说过这是个愚蠢的选择吗？”她自嘲地笑了起来，低头扫过自己光裸的双手，纤细，白嫩，没有一块坚硬的茧子，“光靠相信可打不赢战争。”

艾俄洛斯短暂地沉默了一下，她忍不住抬起头，用目光探询他的神色。出乎她意料的是，他看起来并不生气，也很难说是失望，倒像是听见了什么熟悉的旧闻，那双绿眼睛仿佛凝视着某个她看不见的地方，寻找着一道无法回应的目光。

“有啊，”死去十三年的射手座慢慢地说，“但是除此之外，我们还能做什么呢？”

她瞥了一眼窗边的书桌。书桌的抽屉里有一封信，自从爷爷死后，她就开始构思的一封信，在黄金圣衣被夺走的那天晚上终于写就。“艾俄洛斯，”她转回视线，这天第一次直视艾俄洛斯的眼睛，“我只听爷爷说起过他知道的一点。那时候，你拼了命把我救出圣域的时候，是怎么想的？原谅我，之前竟然从来没有问过你。”

射手座眨了眨眼睛，从仿佛只有他才能看见的空无中收回目光，对上了她的视线。他的眉毛微微扬起来，这让他显得很年轻，那张只要不笑，就会显得分外严肃的面孔，此刻忽然又蹚过了时间的河流，恍然闪过十四岁少年的神情。“我是怎么想的？”他重复了一遍，好像有些猝不及防，完全没想到她会问起这个问题，“我好像什么都没有想。”

她没有出声，静静地等待自己从小到大的守护者追溯最后的回忆。

“我不知道该怎么想，”沉默了一会儿之后，艾俄洛斯短促地笑了一下，“一直以来相信的东西，突然完全颠倒过来了……我所知道的东西，又没办法直接对别人说，没有时间，而且说实话，我自己也不确定究竟是怎么回事。我只想带你离开圣域，就这样，没别的。”

“哪怕所有的人都成了你的敌人，”她轻轻地说，“爷爷说过，没有一个人站在你这边。”

“有我啊，”艾俄洛斯没有否认她的话，却显然也不太赞同，“只有我的话，那就意味着这是必须由我来做的事。”

她忍不住再次瞥了一眼书桌，她的亲笔信躺在抽屉里不为人知的黑暗中。既然对质已经无可避免，那她也许还是应该把它寄出去。如果那几个青铜圣斗士能回来当然最好，但如果他们回不来，就意味着，这是必须由她来打的仗。

或许她不需要想太多。

“谢谢你，”她深深地吸了口气，伸展手臂，缓缓吐出，“我是不是从来没有对你道过谢？”

艾俄洛斯笑了起来。“这不重要，”他看起来有点欣慰，转瞬之间却又显得有些忧伤，仿佛想起了某些不可能再实现的曾经的预想，“如果你是在圣域长大，可能就不会觉得这有什么奇怪。你要去哪儿吗？”

“对，”她站起来，伸手抚平裙子上的折痕，拿过靠在角落里的黄金杖，“我要去竞技场。”

她说不清原因，但总有一种感觉：在被破坏的古杜拉竞技场，有值得她等待的答案。她不知道那究竟是什么，但她应该要去，必须要去，那是只能由她来揭晓的答案。

艾俄洛斯站在原地，在她身后只剩星光的微暗房间里，一道金色的轮廓。她能感觉到他的目光，像一只始终不飞远的鸟，无声地环绕在她的肩头。

 

“教皇不是神，而是恶魔！”

话说出口，她才猛然发现，虽然艾俄洛斯是唯一见过现任教皇真面目的人，却从来没有和她说过什么。她对教皇的了解，除了古杜拉集团明里暗里的调查，就只有自己年幼时常做的梦。梦中黑暗里的红色眼睛，一缕灰白的长发，金属冷冰冰的反光，她一开始不知道那是什么，以为只是再普通不过的想象，任何四岁的小孩都会害怕的想象中的怪物，直到爷爷告诉她艾俄洛斯死亡的真相。在她能够准确地理解究竟发生了什么之前，她的眼睛就已经记录下了那些模糊的形象，埋到她的记忆里，在梦里破土发芽，用画面与恐惧警告她遥远的危险，同时也向她控诉多年以前不为人知的罪恶。

她或许是那些罪恶唯一还活着的见证人了。受害者的弟弟就站在她面前，全心全意地相信着坐在教皇宝座上的那个骗子，忍受他的怀疑，执行他的命令，信仰着他的爱与忠诚。她怎么还能继续容忍这种欺骗呢？

可她没有想到，除了她之外，还能有人看得见艾俄洛斯。

毕竟她已经习惯了身边所有的人对那片金色的羽毛视而不见，而艾俄洛斯又从未在有其他人在场的时候出现过。因此，她看到艾欧里亚的目光准确地聚焦到艾俄洛斯身上的时候，一时还没有反应过来，直到艾欧里亚的眼睛里忽然落下泪来，才意识到他看见了什么。这对被死亡隔开了十三年的兄弟，终于在她面前再次相见。艾俄洛斯背对着她，一个不太坚实的虚影，却仍然像是第一次身着黄金圣衣出现在她面前那样，笼罩在金色的光芒里。

她本以为这对蒙尘的兄弟会再说点什么，但是他们没有。直到她告别了星矢，回到城户府，安排好了飞赴圣域的私人专机，才终于再次看见艾俄洛斯。

她只是靠在椅背上打了个盹，睁开眼睛的时候，射手座黄金圣斗士就坐在了书桌旁边的窗台上。先前笼罩着他的金色光芒与黄金圣衣的幻象一起消失了，月光从窗户里倾泻进来，落到他身上，照得那件训练服更显得陈旧泛白。他安静地坐在窗台上，像一块从海里捡起来的石头，被水流冲刷掉了蒙在身上的所有泥土与尘埃，只剩下干干净净的坚实骨架。

“你弟弟不会有事的。”她没什么底气地安慰道，“他答应了我，绝对不寻死，要活着。”

“嗯，”艾俄洛斯的回答颇有些心不在焉，和艾欧里亚临走前的那一句应答一样，硬要说那也算是承诺，实在是有点牵强。可是她没有别的安慰可以提供了。就连她自己也不知道，这一次去圣域，能不能打败教皇，清除罪恶。她小的时候，曾经以为自己至少可以为艾俄洛斯报仇，可是当战斗真的近在眼前，她却没法作出什么保证。迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，她刚刚写好遗嘱，签了字，锁在书桌抽屉的保险格里。但这是她必须要打的仗，就算有去无回，她也必须这么做。如果她不去，还有谁呢？如果此刻不站出来，那要等到何时呢？

“心是没法留在正确的地方的。”艾俄洛斯忽然没头没脑地说。

“什么？”她抬起头，试图从那双不知凝视着哪里的绿眼睛里找到一点提示。在他们有限的交流中，艾俄洛斯从来没有发表过这么没头没脑的感慨，不如说，基本都是她在感慨，在求助，在发脾气，而艾俄洛斯做的则是倾听和指点。这是她第一次听见死去的灵魂发出感叹，就好像六七年前，她第一次触摸到灵魂的心跳。

“我知道圣域会怎么说我，”艾俄洛斯抬起眼睛瞥了她一眼，向她解释，“我是叛徒，是试图劫持雅典娜的罪人。这种说辞，艾欧里亚听了十三年。在他的认知里，我就是叛徒，他听这句话的时间比我做他哥哥的时间都要长一倍。”

“可是只要感觉到我的小宇宙，只要一秒钟，他就把那十三年里听到的话全部抹消了。”艾俄洛斯重新垂下眼睛，“他相信我，我能感觉到。”

“那不是好事吗？”她有些困惑，不知道艾俄洛斯为什么看起来似乎并没有为此感到欣慰。

“是的，”艾俄洛斯停顿了一下，“但问题是，我和他一样。”

“怎么了？”她更迷茫了，忍不住站了起来，走到窗台边，“你从来都知道真相啊，你又没有被蒙蔽。”

“圣斗士的训练生来自世界各地，所以小时候，我们在训练之外，还要学各种语言。”艾俄洛斯看着她的眼睛，仿佛在乞求她的理解，而她却不知道自己应该去理解什么。他就坐在城户府书房的窗台上，就在她触手可及的地方，只要伸出手，她就能摸到灵魂羽毛般的触感，可她却感到强烈的不安，仿佛从小守护她的射手座，她的羽毛，已经沿着时光的河流逆流而上，回到了她无法触及、甚至无法理解的地方。“尤其是我们，因为年龄大，新的训练生都要先跟着我们一段时间。那时候学到有的语言里，右边和正确是同一个词，我们还拿来开了好久的玩笑。心没法保持在正确的位置，我们每次犯事的时候都说，它总是在左边跳动，所以我们才做错事。”

“可你什么都没有做错啊！”她拉住艾俄洛斯的手，迫切得近乎恳求，“什么也没有！”

艾俄洛斯自嘲般地弯了弯嘴角：“只要一走进他的记忆，只要一秒钟，我就发现，我还是相信他，一直都相信他。”

她没有问艾俄洛斯说的是谁。她不是傻子，古杜拉集团的情报网也比普通人想象的更加厉害。但她只能猜测，不能指控，作为在人世间长大的少女，她明白，即使是战争女神，也有不能踏足的领域。

 

她没有想到，那就是她最后一次见到艾俄洛斯。十三年前，射手座的黄金圣斗士就为她死过一次了，她没有打算让他在这场战争中再为她活过来。可是当火钟熄灭，当她胸口的黄金箭在盾牌的光芒中化为虚影，当她毫发无伤地站起来，看着尚存的圣斗士单膝跪地，齐刷刷地恭迎她回到圣域，向她宣誓效忠的时候，她却突然想念起艾俄洛斯来。

她提着裙子沿着十二宫长长的石阶一路奔跑，奔向经过了一切痛苦与牺牲之后，仍然选择为她战斗到最后一口气的少年。爷爷为了她，全部献出来、牺牲掉，做她的同伴与护卫的孩子。她想起多年以前，他们在城户府的花园里，瑟缩着避开她的视线与马鞭，或是梗着脖子与她争吵。她想起抱着手臂、一脸严肃，训诫她不能把他们当做奴隶的艾俄洛斯。那时候她还只是城户纱织，一无所知，自以为是，除了一百个与她仿佛隔绝了整个世界的孤儿，就只有一根羽毛做她的同伴。但是当她因为噩梦哭泣的时候，因为孤独乱发脾气的时候，只要有一丝光线落到她的羽毛上，它就会燃起金色的光焰，如同梦中那一星指引方向的烛火，带领她回到正确的路上。

是不是因为十二宫的道路只有这一条，没有岔路，就不再需要灯火？她的脑子里乱糟糟的，眼泪沿着面颊毫不掩饰地流淌，她想起艾俄洛斯说过，灵魂那颗虚无的心，需要注入血液才能跳动起来，才能给他带来短暂而虚幻的生命。可是他需要什么样的血液呢？她从来就没有弄明白过。

她的视线中忽然闪过一丝明亮的金色光芒，她擦掉眼泪，睁开眼睛，看见通往双子宫的平台上，跪着一个全身披挂黄金圣衣的人，低着头，看不清他的面容。

“你，你是……？”她停住脚步，本能地问。话刚出口，她就意识到了自己的问话毫无意义——穆刚才说过，所有尚存的黄金圣斗士都已经聚集在她面前，那么唯一还能穿上黄金圣衣的，就只剩下一个人。她不由得屏住呼吸，等待梦境中隐没于黑暗的邪恶抬起头来，时隔多年，她终于要第一次直面梦中的恶魔。

“撒加，十三年前妄图杀害您的人。”说话的人抬起头，她梦中的恶魔露出一张平静的面孔。他没有红色的眼睛，没有灰白的长发，月光照亮他光洁的额头，抚过他雕塑般的轮廓，在他脸上投下柔和的影子。蹙起的眉心底下是一双映着星光的蓝眼睛。他的嘴角甚至微微带着笑意。她的心脏像是狠狠砸在了肋笼上，被梦境与现实的反差震得几乎忘记如何跳动。她想起艾俄洛斯自嘲般弯起的嘴角：“只要一走进他的记忆，只要一秒钟，我就发现，我还是相信他，一直都相信他。”

然后他抬起右手，一拳打穿了自己的左胸。

传说中坚不可摧的黄金圣衣掉下星星的碎片，浸透在赤红的鲜血里。正确的手击穿错误的心。“我相信真正的你是属于正义的……”她徒劳地试图伸出手，像是急切却无力的恳求，仍然无法阻止双子座沉沉倒下。在她的裁决到来之前，撒加已经完成了对自己的审判。她原本以为这一场战争已经结束了，接下来她要做的只是拯救，只是保护，却没有想到在此之前，她的双手还需要沾染她无意夺取的鲜血。

她内心的小姑娘像年幼时一样撕心裂肺地哭了起来，但她已经是被正式承认的雅典娜了，只能紧紧地攥住手心里谁也看不见的羽毛，无声地呼唤艾俄洛斯的名字。她需要他，比之前任何时间都更加迫切地需要他，但是艾俄洛斯没有出现，无论月光与星光是如何照亮那片金色的羽毛，他都没有出现。

她低下头，俯视撒加皱起的眉头与光洁的脸。她的眼泪落了下去，掉到他干燥的睫毛上。那一刻她猛然明白，艾俄洛斯再也不会出现了。月光把撒加的痛苦与泪水灌进艾俄洛斯早已死去的心，才能驱动那颗虚无的心再次开始跳动，散发出短暂而虚幻的温暖。所以，无论她再怎么呼唤，艾俄洛斯都再也不会出现了。

只有那片属于城户纱织羽毛，谁也看不见的金色羽毛，还在她攥紧的手心里，静静地反射着满天的星光。

 

Fin.

2019.5.2


End file.
